


Long Day

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s been awake for what seems like days, working on new videos, now that he’s finally finished, he gets to sleep. Phil joins him, and cuddling ensues.





	Long Day

It’s been quite a long day for Dan. He films a new video all night last night, then films a few gaming videos with Phil for the gaming channel, then he has to edit the videos which can sometimes take a day to edit.

Dan loves making videos, but he doesn’t enjoy the long process it takes before he can actually upload it.

He’s tired, to say the least. No, not tired. He’s _exhausted_.

Dan finally shuts his laptop and pushes it onto the armchair of the couch, letting out a sigh of relief.

Phil looks up from his own laptop at the sudden sound, after it being silence in the room for so long. “Oh, hey Dan, do you wanna watch the new Walking Dead episode with me?” Phil asks, watching as his boyfriend stands up from the couch. His laptop is still resting on the armchair.

“No,” Dan answers. “I’m going to sleep, and doing nothing else.”

“Right now?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows, glancing down at his clock. “But, it’s only 1pm.”

“I _don’t care_ ,” Dan replies before dragging his feet across the living room.

Phil frowns as he watches him. He sets his laptop beside him, before standing up as well. He follows Dan to their shared bedroom. “How long have you been awake for, Dan?”

Dan lets out a sigh before falling down onto the bed, instantly curling up into the pillows and blankets. “Too long,” he mumbles.

Phil chuckles and then he walks over to the bed. “Scoot over,”

“What?” Dan asks, looking up at Phil in surprise.

“Scoot over,” Phil repeats before climbing onto the bed as well.

“But, I thought-” Dan begins as he looks up at Phil with tired eyes.

“Shh,” Phil whispers, before gently wrapping his arms around Dan, and pulling him closer.

Dan doesn’t complain about this one bit though, because it’s been a long day, and he knows the only thing that will make him feel better is Phil’s cuddles. Phil always seems to know when he’s stressed.

“Sleep, sweet boy. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Phil says, gently running his hands through Dan’s hair.

“Promise?” Dan asks as his eyes flutter shut.

“I promise, Bear,” Phil says with a smile. He leans down and gently kisses Dan’s forehead, before reaching over and covering Dan up with the blanket. He then gets comfortable himself, knowing that he’ll most likely fall asleep too, because this always happens. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Dan mumbles before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
